Ivory
by Lue'cleste
Summary: Jack finds out something interesting about Carter he didn't know. Established relationship. Songfic... yes again, but integral to the story.


Title: Ivory.

Rating: G

Season: Doesn't really matter

Spoilers: None

Genre: General, Fluff, Songfic, Minor Romance...

Summary: Jack finds out something interesting about Carter he didn't know. Established relationship.

Author's Note: I needed a break from Elvenpath, every time I start a new chapter, I can't stop until it's done and each chapter takes me 4 hours +. So I decided to write a songfic. Helen Trevillion is one of my favourite artists, so I decided on one of her songs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, TPTB do. Helen Trevillion is the owner of her work, and I do recommend looking her up, her music is amazing. She's an independent artist from the UK, and I believe in supporting her as all her work is composed and recorded in her bedroom, yet still sounds amazing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jack O'Neill pulled up outside Sam Carter's house, with a 6 pack of beer. He was bored, and he figured Carter might be free. He stepped up to her door, and heard the sounds of a piano. Raising his hand, he knocked on her door. No response. He tried again. Still no response.

Shrugging his shoulders, he tried the door. It was unlocked, so he opened it, and walked in.

He was greeted by a sight he thought he would never see. Carter was sitting at a keyboard, a damn good one by the sound of it, and was playing. She didn't seem to see him standing in her lounge, and started another piece. To his amazement, she started to sing along with it.

_Softly, softly, fingers seeking_  
_Keys within a shifting sea_  
_Somewhere they will never find me_  
_A secret wrapped in ivory_

He was stunned at her voice. He never knew she could sing.

_And I am white and black and moving_  
_Inside, outside, in-between_  
_Beauty found when no one's listening_  
_All this meant for only me_

He found himself getting caught up in the song. It had a beautiful piano accompaniment, and her voice hit each note perfectly within its key. Still in awe, he kept listening.

_Here where I am loved_  
_Here where I am needed_  
_Here where I am beautiful_

_And I am every sound and silence_  
_A secret born in ivory_  
_Somewhere they will never find me_  
_Somewhere they will never see_

Jack realised he was holding his breath. Slowly letting it out, he kept watching her, the way her fingers danced over the keys, marvelling at the beauty her voice and hands were producing.

_Here where I am loved_  
_Here where I am needed_  
_Here where I am beautiful_

_I am stillness forged in motion_  
_Courage carved in ivory_

She finished the song, and suddenly realising she wasn't alone, turned. "Sir."

"That was beautiful, Carter. I never knew you played."

Blushing, she lowered her face. "You know, music and maths are part of the same thing. I learnt that song from listening to it."

"What's it about?"

"What's black and white, inside, outside, and produces stillness through motion?"

He looked at her blankly.

She sighed. "A piano."

"What's it called?"

"'Ivory'. It's by a woman called Helen Trevillion."

"He chuckled at the name. "Appropriate."

"So, why are you here, Sir? And how did you get in?"

"I knocked twice, and your door was unlocked. I thought maybe we could have a beer or two and chat."

"That sounds good. I got this out because I wanted a break from work. I play to clear my head when I don't want equations running through it. Intervals, notes, keys, they all merge into one thing and I find it relaxing."

"Well, you get this beer on one condition: I want to hear more."

Blushing again, she smiled. "If that's what you want, Sir."

"I do want it. It's a side of you I've never seen. And I want more."

Looking into his eyes, she saw that his words held a deeper meaning he couldn't voice. And she smiled again. "Sure."

And turning back to her keyboard, she started another song.

_Hold tight_  
_I'm spinning, colliding_  
_There's no ground_  
_Yeah I'm already flying_  
_Reckless girl..._  
_I'm feeling the calm before_  
_Some sweet storm_

_Hold tight_  
_Cos we're spinning, colliding_  
_You and I_  
_We're like thunder and lightning_  
_And maybe I'm a reckless girl_  
_Tingling in the calm before_  
_this sweet storm -_  
_I hope it's a good one!_

_Yeah Yeah!_  
_We're spinning, colliding!_  
_Yeah Yeah!_  
_We're spinning, colliding!_  
_Yeah Yeah!_  
_We're thunder and lightning!_  
_Yeah Yeah!_  
_You and I_

_You and I_

_Reckless girl -_  
_Spinning, colliding_  
_Every time you come near me_

_I hope it's a good one_  
_I just hope it's a good one_

Jack swallowed, wondering if it was an invitation. Her arch look confirmed it. "How about we move elsewhere?" She asked him.

"Like?"

"Elsewhere. Not this room." And she took him by the hand and led him out of the room, to her bedroom. And all he could think of was thunder and lightning. Because that was them. Opposites that attracted and complemented each other. And he was glad he was here.

* * *

**A/N I hazarded a guess as to the meaning of 'Ivory'. Helen Trevillion once asked people if they could figure it out, and people kept getting it wrong. One day it hit me while I was listening to it, and started tapping notes out on my desk. And of course... 'Tickling the ivories'...**


End file.
